Pay Back Time
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Inuyasha has hurt Kagome constantly, she knows he loves her and vice versa but why does he keep running off with Kikyo? Well two people can play at that game, what happens when Kagome runs into Sesshoumaru? What does Hakudoushi, Naraku and Inutaisho have
1. Pretence

Summary: Inuyasha has hurt Kagome constantly, she knows he loves her and vice versa but why does he keep running off with Kikyo? Well two people can play at that game, what happens when Kagome runs into Sesshoumaru? What does Hakudoushi, Naraku and Inutaisho have to do with all this?

**Pay Back Time**

Chapter 1 – Pretence

Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag waiting for Inuyasha to return, she knew where he was, off seeing that clay pot again most probably rutting under some tree. As images came to her head she almost gagged, sure she loved Inuyasha but not as much as she did once before. Just as she shook her head free of the images said hanyou returned looked roughed up but happy, his smirk dropped when he saw Kagome "Oh Kagome...what are you doing up so late?"

"Well since you wandered off rutting with the dead pot I thought someone had to keep guard" She said in a bored tone

"I wasn't rutting with her at all" He snapped

"Oh really?" Kagome began "Then why have you got her lip paint on your kimono and why is your hair all roughed up?"

"I...ran into a youkai"

"Liar, I would be able to sense it" She sighed and lay down in her sleeping bag "You take guard I want to sleep a few hours away before the sun rises" Without his reply she turned her back from him and let sleep take over her

Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep peacefully and felt guilty leaving her every night to be with Kikyo, he kneeled beside her and stroked her head

"I'm sorry Kagome, I love you both so much" He then kissed her forehead and jumped into the tree that Kagome was currently laying under, Inuyasha saw her turn on her back which caused her pyjama top to move down to almost reveal her bust _'Oh how I'd love to hold them as I kiss her during our mating' _He thought. He wanted her as his mate and would get angry if a male looked at her wrongly, especially Kouga, that mangy wolf should know his place and leave his Kagome be.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sun rising _'Poor Kagome, she won't even get an hour's sleep' _He watched as the sun disturbed her dreams and eventually woke her

"Damn it" She cursed "I've only now just got to sleep" She moaned. Sango and Miroku were already up along with Kirara, Shippo wasn't present at the moment as he had gone away with other kitsunes to practice his fox magic

"Sorry about that Kagome" Inuyasha said as he landed behind her "But you should have slept earlier"

"Excuse me?" Kagome snapped "I stayed up to keep guard whilst you ran off and rutted with the clay pot"

"Don't call her that" Inuyasha growled "And I would have come to you if I sensed trouble so stop complaining"

"SIT BOY" Inuyasha then went crashing to the ground "You should know better than to argue with me when I've first woken up" She then turned to her friends and sighed "Come on let's go find some more jewel shards"

"Go on Kagome ride on Kirara" Sango smiled "She doesn't mind"

"Thanks" Kagome climbed onto the two tailed cat youkai and everybody walked off, well except a certain hanyou who was still stuck in the ground

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha shouted "Don't leave me here guys" Eventually Inuyasha caught up with the gang and they continued to search for jewel shards.

During the day everything was fine, they had managed to find a jewel shard but Inuyasha kept insulting Kagome and talking about Kikyo all day, he even began to start comparing them "Kikyo is better than you with a bow and arrow, she can sense jewel shards better, she's prettier, she hasn't got a child's body like yours and she has the power to defeat Naraku"

"I don't care if she's better than me Inuyasha at least I'm alive and if she's so better than me why don't you kick me out of the group and get her instead?!"

"Maybe I will" Inuyasha snapped

"Fine" Kagome then turned and headed towards the trees

"And where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked with attitude

"I'm going for a walk and won't be back for a while, if you're smart I'd set up camp" Before he could protest she was gone. Kagome stormed through the trees mumbling threats and how many sits it would take for Inuyasha to be sympathetic, she walked into a clearing not realizing that she was in someone's camp

"Miko" Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry" Kagome jumped "I wasn't really looking where I was going, if I knew you were here believe me I wouldn't be here" She was about to leave when he spoke

"Where is my idiotic half brother?"

"Dead hopefully"

"Problems?" Kagome turned to him

"Yes but no offence Sesshoumaru it's none of your business"

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru to you wench" Jaken snapped as he, Rin and AhUn came out of nowhere

"Jaken be quiet" Sesshoumaru ordered as he stood and walked over to Kagome "Tell me miko what has the half breed done to want you to wish his death, last I knew you two were lovers"

"I have feelings for him but I don't love him...any more and if you must know he is comparing me to my dead incarnation and apparently she's better"

"A dead woman is better than a living one?" He asked as he rose an eyebrow in amusement

"Yes" She then sighed and gave a small bow "I'll just go now" She was about to leave when a thought came into her head "Umm Lord Sesshoumaru?" He looked at her curiously

"What?"

"How would you like to help me get back at Inuyasha? It'd be fun"

"I would not waste my time for fun miko"

"Then how about I give you Tetsusaiga?"

"I have no interest in the sword" He snorted

"Well there has to be something you desire"

"I doubt you can get something that I can't, unless..." He smirked evilly "I'll help you but you have to teach me the spell to subdue Inuyasha"

"What you mean when I tell him to sit? I suppose I can find a way to do so, if you don't mind me asking why would you want to do that anyway?"

"I'd find it amusing and if I'm not in a mood to fight with him I can always subdue him"

"So all I have to do is find out how to give you power over Inuyasha and you'll help me"

"Yes but we do it my way" He stated. He then walked by her "Follow me" She did so and followed him deep into the forest, he soon stopped and turned to her "If I am correct Inuyasha is hurting you through another female" Kagome nodded "Then why don't you hurt him through another male"

"You think that will work?"

"Inuyasha is very possessive and is the jealous kind, I believe this will work nicely. We shall pretend we are a couple after all it will be even better if the male you are secretly with is Inuyasha's brother"

"I see where this is going" She blushed slightly "But we don't tell Inuyasha that we are together?"

"No, he doesn't tell you he is running off with the dead miko does he?"

"Oh I see"

"Believe me I have a way of getting to Inuyasha, I have done it since his creation" Kagome didn't really like the idea of running off with Sesshoumaru and being his well girlfriend? But she knew it was the only way to get at Inuyasha and at least she wouldn't be with someone like Jaken "He will come looking for you soon so I suggest you go back now with my scent lingering on you"

"But how...?" Before she could continue Sesshoumaru had latched his lips onto hers, he wrapped his arms around her waist letting his scent flow all over her. When he released her lips he looked at her as she did with him but with a more shocked expression "You could have told me you were going to do that"

"Where's the fun in that?" He smirked "Go back to the hanyou, he will have a surprise later" Before she could ask him what he was gone

"O...K" She then turned and ran back to the group. When she got back it was dark and everyone was up cooking fish "Hey Sango hey Miroku" Kagome sat by them and smiled "Sorry for the way I acted earlier"

"We don't blame you Kagome we...PERVERT" Sango then turned to Miroku and slapped him "Lecherous monk" Kagome saw Inuyasha sniffing the air and smirked, he looked at her and growled

"Why do you have Sesshoumaru's scent all over you?" He jumped down from his tree and kneeled right in front of her "He's touched you physically too"

"And?" Kagome asked with a shrug "What's it got to do with you?" He was about to protest when she stopped him "I'll say S.I.T" She smirked. He moved from her and jumped back into his tree mumbling, Kagome turned back to her friends and continued to talk. About an hour later Kagome and the gang were about to go to bed when Sesshoumaru's little green imp Jaken ran into the camp holding some sort of message

"Miko" Jaken began catching his breath "Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered me to give this to you, he expects a reply" Kagome took the note from Jaken and read it

_Meet me in the forest in an hour for a time of utter bliss_

_Sesshoumaru_

Kagome folded the note and put it in her bra "Tell Lord Sesshoumaru yes" Jaken nodded and ran off, Kagome blushed when everyone looked at her "What?"

"What does my brother want with you?" Inuyasha asked annoyed

"None of your business, can't a girl keep things to herself" She then leaned into Sango's ear and whispered "I'll let you in on everything later" Sango nodded and everyone went to bed. When Kagome was sure everyone was asleep she got up and made her way into the forest, she knew Inuyasha was awake but knew he wouldn't leave as he feared his companions lives, he would just sit in silence worrying when she would return.

Kagome walked further into the forest when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back against a hard well built chest "Evening Lord Sesshoumaru" She smirked. He kissed her neck and leaned into her ear

"Inuyasha may listen to our conversation so call me by my name with no titles" She nodded and leaned her head back against him "In a moment I want you to moan loud so Inuyasha will hear you"

"Umm ok" She felt uncomfortable doing this with the very youkai who has tried to kill her countless times in the past. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and began to nip at her neck

"Moan my name miko" He whispered into her ear as he nipped it

"Oh" She knew Inuyasha could hear her "Ah Sesshoumaru" She rest her arms on his and relaxed as he pleasured her in a way only a lover should "Oh..."

Inuyasha could hear her from the camp and growled, he couldn't take it any more he was going to get Sesshoumaru for touching what was his. He then got out of the tree and ran in their direction.

Sesshoumaru released Kagome went he picked up Inuyasha's scent

"He's coming, when you go to bed tonight moan my name and make sure you lay near him" He kissed her lips to overpower her scent with his and fled, just as he did so Inuyasha ran into the woods only to find Kagome walking back

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome scolded "You've left Sango and Miroku unprotected, you idiot" Kagome dashed back to the camp and was relieved that her friends were still asleep and unharmed, she turned to Inuyasha and frowned "Sit" He then came crashing into the ground "Don't bother asking why I did that" He huffed and jumped into his tree. Kagome lay under his tree and pretended to sleep, after a little while she began to move around whimpering soft moans. Inuyasha looked down at her curiously and almost gasped when she moaned someone's name "Oh...Sesshoumaru..." He saw her own hands trail up her body as she fantasized about his older half brother, it made his blood boil, the only man she should fantasize about was him. Soon she stopped as sleep took over her.

The next morning Kagome found that Inuyasha was in a complete mood and pretended not to know why "Inuyasha?" She began "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not" He growled

"You are" She said

"Fine you want to know why?" Kagome nodded "You moaned my brother's name in your sleep last night" Everyone gasped

"Well sorry Inuyasha I can't control my dreams" She snapped "And why do you care so much anyway?"

"I-I don't, it's just the fact you think our enemy is attractive"

"He **is** attractive though, better looking than you" She smirked

"If he's so gorgeous why don't you go run off with him?"

"I will after I find the jewel shards" She then linked arms with Sango and moved away so that Inuyasha couldn't hear them "Sango I've got something to tell you..." She then told her of her plan to get back at Inuyasha "...and then he kissed me. Do you think what I'm doing is wrong?"

"Usually I would say yes but Inuyasha does deserve it, I'll help out if you want. I'll send messages to Sesshoumaru and when I return Inuyasha will be angry with what I've done for you" Sango smiled "This will be fun indeed" They continued to travel up the path when Inuyasha stopped and growled "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked as Inuyasha sniffed the air

"Sesshoumaru" He growled again. Suddenly Sesshoumaru stepped out of the trees holding some sort of parcel "What are you doing here?"

"I go where I please Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said unemotionally "I have business with the miko not you, since I know you won't let me near her without a fight I think I'll just take her with me instead"

"You won't..." But before Inuyasha could finish Sesshoumaru was flying high in the sky with Kagome in his arms

"I'll return her to you by midnight half breed" He then flew off with Inuyasha trying to keep up on foot. Sesshoumaru landed in clearing and placed a barrier around them so that they could be seen but not touched, he wrapped his free arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her to him "Inuyasha will be able to see us but will not be able to pass the barrier, let us see how reacts when he sees me touching you"

"There's just one problem with that Sesshoumaru, when you return me what will he do to me?" She snapped

"Keep your voice down" He growled. Kagome knew his ears were more sensitive than Inuyasha's and felt guilty

"Oh sorry Sesshoumaru I forgot"

"Don't worry" He sighed "He won't hurt you and I doubt your other friends will let him, I believe you've told the demon slayer" Kagome nodded as Sesshoumaru opened the parcel to reveal a blue necklace "I knew you would worry about Inuyasha hurting you so I had this made for you, I am the only male who can touch you whilst you wear this" He placed the necklace around her neck "Now come, Inuyasha's here" He smacked his lips against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Inuyasha ran through the trees and gasped at what he saw. He began to hit the barrier and punch it, Sango and Miroku just shook their heads

"KAGOME" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru and pretended to look startled when she looked at Inuyasha "Get away from him right now!"

"Shut up half breed" Sesshoumaru smirked "If you want her..." He pulled her even closer to him and slid his hand up her skirt "...then come and get her" Kagome blushed and looked at the floor in embarrassment, oh what would her mother say if she saw her now?

"Get your filthy hands off her Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha growled

"Why Inuyasha? You have a dead miko to rut with is there a problem with me having a live one?"

"Why would you want her she's human?"

"I am well aware of that half breed, I find her amusing and she is very beautiful" He then lifted Kagome's chin and softly kissed her lips _'She's not even pushing him off, Why?' _Inuyasha thought "I think I may even take her as my mate"

"She's mine Sesshoumaru, I had her first"

"You say that as if she's an object" Sesshoumaru smirked "Do you appreciate that Kagome?"

"No I do not" Kagome said as her blush faded "How dare you" She snapped as she looked at Inuyasha

"Sesshoumaru you're a coward, if you were a real youkai you'd fight me not hide behind a barrier"

"I am not coward Inuyasha I am just making sure you do not harm my mate-to-be" He then wrapped his arms around her in an embrace "She is to be the Lady of the Western Lands"

"And if you're lucky I'll give you an heir" She winked jokily, she then buried her head into the crook of his neck "We should have a mating ceremony when we're alone"

"I agree Kagome" He then caught her lips in a more dominating kiss _'Why is her kiss starting to affect me?' _He thought _'No I will not be like my father, this girl is a miko she actually has strength and isn't a whore like Inuyasha's mother' _He then released Kagome's lips and leaned down to her neck

"Don't you dare mark her" Inuyasha warned "Otherwise I'll lop off your head" Sesshoumaru leaned back from Kagome's neck and looked at his brother

"Now how can you do that if you can't even get in here?" Suddenly the barrier smashed and a child in white holding a long spear type sword appeared in between them all

"So you're Prince Sesshoumaru" He stated as he turned to the young Prince "Naraku has told me a lot about you but then again so has your father" Everybody looked at the child in shock

"Do not speak nonsense child my father has been dead for the past 500 years"

"Yes you are correct your highness" The child smirked "I have the power to speak with the dead, but how rude of me I haven't even told you who I am. I am Naraku's latest incarnation Hakudoushi, I am the strongest of them all"

"Hakudoushi?" Sesshoumaru looked at the kid curiously "Why would Naraku want to speak with my father? And my father would not tell you anything of me"

"The only thing he told me Prince Sesshoumaru was to tell Naraku not to harm you otherwise he would feel his wrath, I found out about your life by going through your father's memory" He then smirked "Naraku wishes for me to revive your dear father and use him to kill you, we shall be doing so very soon" Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword and stood in front of Kagome

"You honestly believe you can subdue someone as strong as my father?"

"Not alone, that's why I am here. I need Kagome's jewel shards" He then dived for Kagome but Sesshoumaru knocked him back "Oh you two are lovers?"

"Didn't Naraku teach you to respect your elders" Sesshoumaru mocked "Leave the girl your battle is with me"

"Very strong, you will beat a child" Hakudoushi mused "You're a fool Sesshoumaru, I was never going to harm the girl" He smirked "I was merely the distraction" Suddenly Kagome screamed. Everyone turned to find Kagura holding Kagome now unconscious on her giant feather "Go Kagura, I will hold these off" Kagura nodded and Hakudoushi released thousands of youkai "Have fun" A barrier then formed around him as he flew off

"No Kagome" Sango jumped on Kirara and went after Kagura, suddenly Kohaku jumped out of nowhere and attacked her "Kohaku stop this" Miroku came to his lover's aid which caused the boy to retreat, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha killed the youkai and looked in the direction of where Kagome was last seen

"No...KAGOME" Inuyasha howled "What do they want her for anyway?"

"Calm yourself Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said unemotionally "They are merely using her as bait, no harm will come to her until we go to her"

"Why did the kid keep calling you Prince? I know our family is very high classed as we own the Western Lands but shouldn't he call you Lord?" Inuyasha asked

"Because you and I are of royalty, we are Lords through the Western Lands but we are Princes through the whole kingdom of Japan" Sesshoumaru said as he kept his gaze to the sky

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"We're not exactly a close family Inuyasha, I wouldn't just show up out of the blue to tell you that and then go back to fighting now would I?"

"I guess not" He sighed "Do you think he will revive our dad?"

"There's only one way to find out" He then took to the sky and followed Hakudoushi's scent, Inuyasha and gang climbed onto Kirara and followed.

Meanwhile Hakudoushi and Kagura landed outside Naraku's castle with Kagome now awake but being held by Kagura

"Let me go Kagura" Kagome snapped. Suddenly Naraku appeared by the entrance laughing

"My Kagome, how nice it is to see you again. I've heard you and Sesshoumaru have gotten very close or is it just to tease Inuyasha?"

"Well a bit of both" Kagome smirked "What's it to you anyway?"

"I'm just curious" He smirked making hers drop "Chain her to the sacrificial table, she shall be our offering to the King" Kagome gasped and tried to break free of Kagura's hold

"No let me go" She screamed "Sesshoumaru Inuyasha HELP"

"Be quiet" Naraku snapped as he back handed her "Chain her to the table and fast" Kagura did as ordered and kneeled in between Kanna and Hakudoushi as Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father's body lay in the middle of the circle they had created. Naraku walked up to Kagome and pulled the jar of jewel shards from her neck "You won't be needing these any more" He then walked over to the dead King and tainted the jewel shards with his very blood, he then placed all 5 of the jewel shards on to the King's forehead. The shards were absorbed into his head and Naraku began to ritual "Spirits of the netherworld help me revive our fallen King so that he can once again protect these very lands of Japan" Hakudoushi then growled

"Naraku, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are almost here"

"Awaken and obey me" Naraku shouted. The fallen King's eyes opened and were tainted red, he stood and looked at Naraku

"Why have you summoned me from the dead? How did I die?"

"You do not remember?" Naraku pretended to look shocked "My Lord allow me to explain, your very own son Sesshoumaru killed you when you were weakened from your previous battle with your arch enemy. The young Prince was angered that you fell in love with a mortal woman and brought a hanyou into this world, he wanted the palace for himself and has even tried to kill your other son Inuyasha many times. Your son must be stopped your highness, you must kill him for what he did to you and for the kingdom's sake"

"No don't listen to him" Kagome shouted "He's lying"

"Who is the female?" The King asked

"She is Sesshoumaru's lover, kill her my Lord just like Sesshoumaru did to yours" The King went eye wide as he looked at Naraku

"Sesshoumaru killed Izayoi?" Naraku nodded "But why?"

"She was human" The King growled and turned to Kagome "Kill her King Inutaisho" King Inutaisho walked over to Kagome and cracked his knuckles

"No..." She gasped "Naraku is lying your highness, he has tried to kill your son Inuyasha countless times"

"Lies" Inutaisho growled "This is nothing against you child but if Sesshoumaru killed my mate then I must have my revenge"

"NO AH" She screamed "Sesshoumaru Inuyasha help me" Suddenly the two brothers landed in front of Kagome along with Sango, Miroku and Kirara

"Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked as he looked at his youngest "You look so much like your mother" He then turned to Sesshoumaru "I hope you're not as weak as you were before my death, you're going to need all of your strength"

"Why would you attack me?" He asked unemotionally "Your own son?"

"The hanyou has told me of how I died Sesshoumaru, you killed me! Then you had to go kill my mate" He then unsheathed his sword "You're no son of mine"

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome called as Inuyasha set her free "Naraku has told him lies, your father's anger has tainted the jewel shards further. Unfortunately the only way to get the jewel shards is to kill him, they are embedded in his forehead, Naraku has also willed the jewel shards to make your father lost his memory"

"I will not kill my father Kagome" Sesshoumaru growled to her "Inuyasha take her out of here, I doubt any of us want her to die"

"Inuyasha" Inutaisho snapped "You're working with him after he killed your mother? Why?"

"Sesshoumaru didn't kill my mother" Inuyasha stated "She died of old age, you've been dead 500 years"

"Do not lie for him Inuyasha" Inutaisho then thrust his sword at his eldest, Sesshoumaru dodged and moved to the side of him "You will die!" He swung the sword at him, Sesshoumaru dodged most of the attack but managed to get quite a deep gash across his stomach "So it has been 500 years since my death and you're still as weak as ever, and to think when I trained you I would tell you how strong you were. Lies just to make you happy" Sesshoumaru growled and attacked his father with his own sword which only resulted in him getting wounded again "Pathetic" He spat as he knocked Sesshoumaru to the floor "It is hard to believe you are my son" He then smirked "You shall take my place in death" He was about to run him through when Inuyasha landed in front of him with Kagome

"Forgive me your highness" Kagome then blasted him with one of her purification spells, when she stopped the 5 jewel shards (now purified) fell from Inutaisho's forehead and his eyes turned to amber

"What the...?" All his memories flew back into his head and he stammered slightly, when his last ones flew to mind he looked up at Naraku and growled "How dare you control me"

"I don't think you should be fighting me right now" Naraku smirked "You should see to the son you just killed" He then disappeared with his minions. Inutaisho sheathed his sword and growled

"NO" He turned at Kagome's scream to find her kneeling beside Sesshoumaru holding his hand "Sesshoumaru? Don't close you eyes" She pleaded. Inutaisho kneeled on the opposite side of Kagome and looked down at Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru..." He placed his hand over Sesshoumaru's chest and healed his wounds "Forgive me my son" Sesshoumaru sat up and Kagome dived onto him, he wrapped one arm around her waist and held her close. He then looked up at his father

"I will not forgive you for something that wasn't even your fault, there is nothing for you to be sorry for" Sesshoumaru then released Kagome and stood. He suddenly felt drowsy and lost his footing, Inutaisho caught him before he hit the ground and sighed

"I may have healed your wounds Sesshoumaru but the pain still remains, let us all return to the palace where we can rest" He threw his son's arm over his shoulder and slipped his arm under Sesshoumaru's for better support "Inuyasha you shall come too with your friends and obviously your mate can come too Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and smirked menacingly, she blushed and turned away "That reminds me, what is your name my dear?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi your highness" She bowed her head slightly

"No need for the formalities Kagome you're to be my daughter-in-law, Sesshoumaru it seems you have picked a fine mate" As they travelled Sesshoumaru managed to walk by himself as he walked beside Kagome, Inutaisho stood the other side of him and Inuyasha and the gang walked behind. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and smirked when he heard Inuyasha's growl, Inutaisho heard too and turned to his youngest "Is something troubling you my boy?" Sesshoumaru turned too with Kagome

"Not really" He mumbled as he looked at Sesshoumaru. The young Prince tightened his grip on Kagome and kissed her cheek "Grow up Sesshoumaru"

"What's your problem with me kissing my mate?" He asked pretending to act clueless "You have the dead miko"

"Kagome's mine not yours"

"I'm not property Inuyasha" Kagome snapped "You had your chance but you continued to hurt me, I love Sesshoumaru not you"

"Feh you lie, your eyes tell me that you still love me"

"Not as much as I love your brother" She then turned from him in a huff "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Father I believe we shall continue our travels before the sun sets, we can always continue this at the palace. It is not safe for the women to be out at night" Sesshoumaru said as he continued to hold Kagome close to him

"Yes you're right my son" He nodded "Inuyasha we shall finish this at the palace, now come sun set is merely an hour away" Everyone then continued to walk.

An hour had passed and they were at the palace, Sesshoumaru approached his head guard Monomaru who bowed "Prince Sesshoumaru I'm glad to see you have returned, it would seem the imp has upset young Rin and she refuses to leave her room or eat" Monomaru then saw Inutaisho and gasped "King Inutaisho is it really you?"

"Yes my old friend it is I" He smiled "I hope you've been looking after my son in my absence"

"As best as I could my lord" He then opened the doors "It will be good to have you back your highness" Inutaisho nodded and walked in with everyone following

"Sesshoumaru who is this Rin Monomaru spoke of?" He asked

"She is my ward" Sesshoumaru replied

"She's like your adopted daughter? How old is she?"

"8 years of age and is a human girl" Inutaisho gapped

"You hate humans" He stated "You've changed since my death but for the better my son" Sesshoumaru nodded and took Kagome's hand

"We shall go see to Rin you will find nothing here has changed father" Sesshoumaru then looked to Monomaru "Monomaru send Jaken to my study"

"Yes Prince Sesshoumaru" Monomaru bowed, he then went to fetch Jaken. Sesshoumaru took Kagome upstairs, down a long corridor and knocked Rin's bedroom door

"Rin unlock the door" He ordered. He heard no movement and frowned, but he wouldn't shout at her "Rin don't make me ask again" He then heard Rin get up and unlock the door. Sesshoumaru opened the door to find his ward laying on the bed with her back to him "Rin what troubles you?" She didn't answer "I have brought Kagome with me, if you do not wish to tell me will you tell her?" Rin sat up on the bed and faced them

"Yes Prince Sesshoumaru" Kagome then walked over to Rin and sat beside her

"Hey Rin" Kagome pulled her into her lap and hugged her "I've missed you"

"Kagome I shall return in 15 minutes" And with that Sesshoumaru left. As soon as Rin heard the door close she looked up at Kagome and cried

"What's wrong Rin?"

"Kagome I got to leave here soon" She sobbed "Prince Sesshoumaru is sending me away, he's found me a family in a human village. I don't want to leave" She gripped Kagome's blouse and cried harder

"Sesshoumaru would never do that Rin, who is telling you this nonsense?"

"Jaken said it, he said that Prince Sesshoumaru told him so last night"

"Think now Rin, if Sesshoumaru was going to send you away why would he tell that smelly frog?" Rin then looked up at Kagome

"So Prince Sesshoumaru isn't going to send me away?" Kagome nodded "So then why did Jaken say those things?"

"Because he's jealous of the bond you and Sesshoumaru have"

"Oh I see"

"And later when we go downstairs you're going to meet Sesshoumaru's father King Inutaisho" Rin gasped

"But Prince Sesshoumaru told me that he's dead"

"He was brought to life" Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru then walked in to find Rin smiling

"Your mood has improved I see, Jaken told me what he said...after I beat him" He sat beside Kagome and ruffled Rin's hair "Ignore him Rin, you know I would only take you away if you asked it"

"Thank you Prince Sesshoumaru" Rin then jumped into his lap and hugged him, Sesshoumaru watched in shock and was unsure on what to do. Kagome rolled her eyes, grabbed Sesshoumaru's arms and wrapped them around Rin. She looked up at him and smiled "What did you do to Jaken my lord?"

"He has to assist Inuyasha for a while"

"Poor imp" Kagome laughed. Sesshoumaru let a small smile grace his lips as he wrapped one arm around Kagome _'I think I've fallen for this human' _He thought. Kagome looked into his eyes _'Oh no, I think I love him. Stupid Kagome you're causing yourself more pain' _She blushed and took Rin into her arms "Are you ok now Rin?" She asked trying to avoid eye contact with the young Prince

"Yes" She beamed

"Rin" Sesshoumaru began "Kagome and I are to be mates, are you ok with that?"

"Really?" She gasped happily "Yay I got a mommy" She hugged Kagome and squealed "I'm so happy" Kagome smiled and hugged her back, to be honest she found it weird that Sesshoumaru's words didn't bother her

"Rin get dressed for dinner" Sesshoumaru ordered as he stood with Kagome "We shall come get you as soon as we're ready" Rin nodded and they left

"Sesshoumaru do you think that Rin will be upset when she finds out we're only doing this to get back at Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Most probably" He said as they continued down to corridor "We could always tell her that we are even though we're not"

"I suppose" Kagome realized Sesshoumaru still had his arm around her waist "Where are you taking me?" He didn't answer, instead he pulled open to giant oak doors and pulled her through

"This used to be my mother's chambers, there are some elegant kimonos in the wardrobe that will fit you"

"Oh Sesshoumaru I couldn't, I mean they're your mother's. I'm not worthy enough"

"Yes you are" He whispered into her ear "I shall return in a moment" He then left Kagome on her own. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, she pulled out a blue silk kimono with silver crescent moons on

"This is so beautiful" She smiled. She slipped it on and grabbed the silver matching obi, she was about to tie it when there was a knock at the door "Umm come in" Sesshoumaru walked in and smiled at the sight he saw

"My Kagome you look absolutely beautiful" She blushed and murmured a thank you "Do you want me to tie your obi?" She nodded. He then walked up behind her and tied the obi around her slender form "You have a figure of a demoness, it is odd considering you are a miko"

"I'm just lucky I guess" She smiled. She looked at what he was wearing. He wore a white/silver kimono with blue patterns the same colour of his moon marking on his forehead, he then looked at her kimono and smirked

"The kimono you're wearing was especially made for the Princess of Japan, it symbolizes what family she belongs to. It suits you"

"Since when were you for flattery?" She joked

"Since when did you wear something that isn't indecent?"

"Hey" She huffed "Those clothes are my school uniform and why are you complaining I bet you enjoy what you see" She then poked her tongue out. He swiftly pinned her wrists against the wall as he pinned his lips to hers, his leg rested in between hers and she moaned into his mouth. He then released one of her wrists and let his free hand roam over her body, he suddenly stopped when he heard a familiar voice

"Word of advice my son, close the door" Inutaisho mused "And really Sesshoumaru in your mother's room?" Sesshoumaru quickly released Kagome and looked at his father

"Aren't you supposed to be waiting downstairs?" He asked, acting as if nothing had happened

"Well you were taking an awfully long time" He smirked "And now I know why"

"Father don't start" Sesshoumaru sighed "We shall be down now"

"Well hurry I want to see your adopted daughter" He then turned and went back downstairs. Kagome was bright red as she looked down at the floor, Sesshoumaru walked over to her and took her hand

"Shall we go get Rin? Or should we stay here a little longer?" He asked seductively

"I...think we...s-should go get Rin" She stuttered "I would not be polite to leave your father waiting"

"Well he wasn't very polite walking in without knocking" He lifted Kagome's gaze to his "Do you regret that I kissed you? If so then I apologize"

"I don't regret it Sesshoumaru" She whispered "I am more hurt" She then pulled out of his grasp and walked to the window "Why do you mess with my feelings? We both know you hate humans"

"I wouldn't mess with a woman's feelings Kagome" Sesshoumaru said as he walked up behind her "You're right I detest humans but I can't explain what I feel for you, you're different" She turned to him and frowned

"Why because I'm Kikyo's reincarnation? Because I can sense jewel shards?..."

"Because you're you" He interrupted "Why would I care if you are a reincarnation or can sense shards, I like you for who you are and what you're not"

"But I'm human" Tears began to come to her eyes "What do you see in me?"

"You're quite the vixen" He smirked "I don't care if you human, hanyou or youkai I still like you for who you are, I've fallen for you"

"Sesshoumaru..." She caressed his cheek, he lifted her chin and bent down. He kissed her passionately on the lips that she gladly deepened, his arms wrapped around his waist as hers around his neck. When she pulled away for air Sesshoumaru took her hand and they left the bedroom for Rin

"Rin are you decent?" Sesshoumaru knocked

"Yes Prince Sesshoumaru" They then walked in and smiled when they saw how beautiful Rin looked. She was wearing a silver kimono and wore her hair in a high bun with chop sticks, she looked like a young lady

"Rin..." Kagome gasped "You look like a geisha" Sesshoumaru lifted Rin into his arms as she giggled

"You look very pretty tonight Rin"

"Thank you my lord" She beamed. Sesshoumaru then took Kagome's hand and they headed downstairs. They walked into the throne room where everybody was waiting and were greeted by jaw dropping faces

"Well hi to you too" Kagome laughed

"Kagome you look beautiful" Sango said as she hugged her best friend "Just like a princess"

"Well naturally" Inutaisho said as he stepped forward "Kagome is to be the new Princess of Japan" He then walked over to her and kissed her hand and cheek "Your beauty is outstanding Kagome"

"Thank you King Inutaisho" She bowed her head

"Kagome I have already told you call me by my name or even dad, I really don't mind" He then looked to Sesshoumaru and saw Rin "And whose this little angel?"

"My name is Rin my lord" She bowed her head

"Well Rin you look really pretty and cute"

"Thank you your highness" She smiled shyly "You look a lot like Prince Sesshoumaru, you're his daddy aren't you"

"Why yes I am" He smiled "That's where he gets his good looks" He then smirked "And if that's true then Kagome..." He picked Kagome up bridal style "...you must like me too" Kagome blushed crimson and looked to Sesshoumaru for help

"Father stop scaring her" Inutaisho put Kagome on her feet as she caught Sesshoumaru's hand, she then took Rin into her arms as Sesshoumaru snaked his arm around her waist

"Shall we go to dinner then?" Everybody nodded and followed Inutaisho to the dining room. Everyone sat at their seats with Inutaisho at the top of the table with his sons either side as dinner was served before them "I took the liberty of having human food prepared but apparently they are used to it as they make young Rin's"

"Wow this is good" Inuyasha said as he stuffed his face like a pig

"Inuyasha you make out as if you're never fed" Inutaisho smirked "Tell me my son how come you never came here with Sesshoumaru?"

"Well Sesshoumaru and I aren't exactly close are we? When my mother died I left straight away" He snorted "I wasn't going to stay under the same roof as him and anyway he was most probably going to kick me out anyway"

"Actually I wouldn't have" Sesshoumaru said "I have no authority to kick you out of your own home"

"But if you had the authority you would have"

"And let someone else kill you I don't think so" Sesshoumaru smirked "You ran away and I wasn't going to waste my guards time by sending them to find you"

"You mean my guards pup" Inutaisho said a little angry at his son's attitude

"Pup?" Inuyasha laughed

"Be quiet Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru growled "Believe me I know a good few names I could call you" Inuyasha wasn't really listening he was still laughing

"Whatever you say pup" Inuyasha snickered

"Inuyasha don't be idiotic" Inutaisho sighed "You're also a pup, that is what I call you and Sesshoumaru since I am your father. No matter what age a child is an Inuyoukai will always call their child pup, it is tradition"

"Crap" Inuyasha cursed. Soon everyone had finished dinner and were all sent to bed by Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru led Kagome to his chambers and took her inside. When inside he closed the doors behind him and made his way over to his little vixen

"Sesshoumaru your room is beautiful"

"Thank you" He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nipped at her neck

"What...are...you...doing?" She asked breathlessly

"I want you Kagome" Her obi slipped to the floor and she gasped

"Sesshoumaru not tonight" She pulled away from him "I'm sorry but I'm..."

"Afraid?"

"Nervous" She corrected "I've never had a proper relationship before"

"There's a first time for everything" He said as he walked up to her and caught her lips with his, he lay her on the bed and crawled on top of her "It only hurts to begin with I promise" He whispered. She nodded and let him untie her kimono, she nervously did the same to his and had a blush across her face

"I'm going to trust you Sesshoumaru" She whispered "Umm your father isn't going to hear...is he?"

"I hope not" He smirked "Don't worry about him, just enjoy yourself" He then sucked the junction between her neck and shoulder that would soon be his mating mark "I'll be gentle with you" By now their clothes had been discarded and they were now getting ready

"I'm ready Sesshoumaru" He nodded and positioned himself at her entrance

"Are you sure?" She answered by placing a soft kiss on his lips, he kissed her back and thrust into her

"Ah" She cried. She grabbed his shoulders and cried out in pain, Sesshoumaru feared and tried to pull out "Don't" She gasped "I'm adjusting, move it will help" He did so and Kagome began to feel a mixture of pain and pleasure flow through her "Sesshou..." She grasped onto him tighter "H-harder" He hit her harder and she began to move with him, she dug her nails in his back and moaned out

"Moan my name Kagome" He groaned as he grounded harder into her core

"Oh Sesshoumaru" Her climax suddenly hit her as she threw her head back "Oh yes" He ground just a few more times before he came as well

"Kagome..." He pulled out of her and lay beside her "You were great Kagome"

"Thanks..." She breathed. Sesshoumaru then pulled the covers over both of them and watched as she drifted slowly off to sleep

"Goodnight Kagome" He whispered softly into her ear

"Night Sesshou" He smirked at the new nickname and let sleep take over him too...

It was 5am and Kagome awoke to find Sesshoumaru sound asleep, she smiled at him softly and turned in her bed to find Inuyasha standing beside her "Inuyasha" She whispered angrily "What are you doing here?"

"Come with me if you want Sesshoumaru to live" Kagome looked at him annoyed

"What are you talking about?"

"I have poisoned Sesshoumaru, he is not sleeping he's unconscious. If you want him to live I suggest you come with me" Kagome went eye wide and shook Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru?" She shook him "Wake up please" But he just lay still and he breathing was shallow "Inuyasha why have you done this?" She cried as she looked up at him

"Get dressed" He snapped "I want you to find me the last jewel shard and to be my mate"

"What?!" She gapped "I'm Sesshoumaru's mate, he marked me just a few hours ago"

"Kikyo knows how to reverse a mating mark but I won't need her, I know how to do it too" He then transformed into Naraku

"No..." She wrapped Sesshoumaru's shirt around her and stood "How could..." She then began to scream "INUTAISHO HELP ME" Naraku punched her to the floor and kicked her stomach

"Shut up" He stormed over to Sesshoumaru and tipped more poison into his mouth "One more drop Kagome and even my antidote won't save him" Kagome held her stomach as she cried, Inutaisho ran in with his sword in his hand

"Naraku" He growled

"Don't come any closer King Inutaisho unless you want your son to die" Inuyasha and everyone ran in "I have poisoned him, his immune system cannot take the poison. Give me Kagome and I will give you the antidote" Kagome pulled herself to her feet

"Fine Naraku" Kagome cried "I'll go with you but please save him"

"Come here first my dear" She limped half way to him when a blue light appeared in front of them, it quickly dissipated to reveal a teenage girl with long black hair, amber eyes, red rose lips and a crescent moon on her forehead. She wore a blue combat outfit and was holding some type of electronic device around her neck

"So this is the feudal era before my birth" She smirked "How cosy" She turned to Kagome and smiled sweetly "You have no idea how much we're missing you"

"Who are you?" Kagome asked "And why do you wear clothes from out of this time?"

"I am the girl who will save your life" She then flip kicked Naraku into the chest causing him to fly into the wall as the antidote fell from his grip, she caught it in her hands and walked towards the dark hanyou "I will spare you life this time Naraku, I am your destroyer. In my time you're dead and I am the one who killed you, leave now or I will kill you again"

"You shall pay for this girl" He then disappeared. The girl then gave the antidote to Inutaisho

"It is not a trick as I have to use the very same one"

"Who are you my dear?"

"I think you should save him..." She pointed to Sesshoumaru "Before we continue this discussion, but heed me my lord he will not awaken for two days" Inutaisho nodded and poured the liquid into Sesshoumaru's mouth

"Now that is done can you tell us who you are?" Inutaisho asked

"My name is Jade...Taisho" Everyone gasped

"So what are you my sister or something?" Inuyasha asked "Has she got a different mother as well dad?"

"She's not my daughter" Inutaisho said "But she has the Taisho crest on her forehead...just like...Sesshoumaru's" He whispered "Are you a daughter of Jen? Sesshoumaru's mother?"

"No" Jade giggled "I am the daughter of Prince Sesshoumaru and Princess Kagome, I am the crowned Princess of Japan. I am from the future where umm how can I explain this? Where there is giant metal boxes (Cars) and where youkai actually get along with humans, it was harmony until..." She trailed off, she looked up at Kagome "I have come here to change the future, you see mother" She said as she looked at Kagome "In my time you're dead, father was knocked unconscious during a fight with Naraku and you refused to mate him. Naraku was so angry that he killed you and poisoned me. I am a full youkai but I possess your miko powers so I am able to purify most of the poison, but not all so I have to take that antidote that father just had everyday. My life is almost over and I have come here for help, my father has been sick since your death and have even weakened. He knows my end is also soon and sickens even more, I am the only reason why he lives" She went to her knees and bowed "Please the next battle you have with Naraku is your death, I shall fight at your side as it is the assumed date of my death. I would be honoured to fight at your side and even save your life, I failed you once mother I shall not fail you again"

"Princess Jade" Kagome kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin "I am sorry I am not there for you in the future"

"It is fine" They then stood "I must leave now, you cannot tell my father who I am as it will affect the time line. When I fight by your side tell him I am from the future and explain why he cannot know who I am, he will obviously know who I am when I am born and grow into this" She then kissed her mother's cheek and stood "Goodbye" She then disappeared

"Well that just proves you learn something new everyday" Inutaisho said breaking the silence "So Kagome we will have to train you up but first...why are you only wearing Sesshoumaru's top?" Kagome blushed and looked away trying to think of something to say

"Umm...I wanted to...give you a grandchild?" She chanced it to look at him and found him smiling

"Well we know it's going to be a girl" He grinned "Jade Taisho ruler of Japan, yes that has a nice ring to it"

"We don't know if she's the first born though" Miroku said

"How far do you think in the future she is then?" Kagome asked

"I don't know but she wore clothes that looked like your era's type"

"You're right" Kagome pondered "Is it possible for a youkai to live so long?"

"Sesshoumaru must have her extremely protected in that time" Inutaisho said "Youkai are immortal so I'm guessing by the looks on her appearance she must be 700 years old right now"

"But she only looked 16" Kagome said "Gosh you youkai and your youth" She then walked over to Sesshoumaru and sat beside him, she brushed his bangs from his eyes and kissed his forehead

"I don't understand how Naraku managed to get in" Inutaisho said seriously "I shall be punishing my guards for this, because of their slacking I almost lost my son"

"It is not their faults Inutaisho" Kagome whispered "Naraku disguised as Inuyasha, just like he did 50 years ago with Kikyo and him. It would seem he doesn't want Inuyasha and I to be friends either and he seemed awfully angry about Sesshoumaru"

"He must love you Kagome, his human self Onigumo loved Kikyo but since she is dead he has turned his attention to you" Sango said

"So he's just like Inuyasha then" She frowned "Only loves me because I remind them of someone else...Kikyo" She lay her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and clenched his hand "At least someone loves me for me" Inutaisho turned to Inuyasha and grabbed one of his puppy dog ears

"We shall leave you with your friends for a moment Kagome" Inutaisho then dragged Inuyasha into his study "Sit down" Inuyasha did so "I knew you were in love with Kagome Inuyasha but I never knew it was out of love for the dead miko Kikyo"

"It kind of is and kind of isn't"

"I realized that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were only pretending to see each other to get you angry first off..."

"What?" Inuyasha interrupted "So they aren't seeing each other"

"Let me finish pup" Inuyasha's ears dropped down in the sternness of his father's voice "Indeed they were pretending but I also knew that Sesshoumaru had fallen for Kagome but Kagome was unsure of her feelings for him, it seemed she was holding back. I didn't know why but now I know. You shattered her heart Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is cleaning up your mess by slowly healing her wounded self. You shall not interfere with their relationship, they have proven that what they are doing is no longer pretence and Kagome needs to feel the love she deserves. What were you thinking when you did that to her?"

"I love them both dad" Inuyasha snapped "I love Kikyo but it is an old love but with Kagome she makes me feel the love I lost when I had no one, I know she still loves me but...she loves Sesshoumaru more"

"If you love her Inuyasha you will be happy for her and will support her relationship with your brother" Inutaisho then stood "Now go back to bed, it is still early and I want to start training with you at dawn"

"Fine" Inuyasha then stood and left for bed.

Kagome and Sango were talking in the bedroom as Miroku had also retired for bed "Kagome if what your doing with Sesshoumaru is still a way to get back at Inuyasha is too far, you should sleep with the person you love" Sango scolded

"But I did do it out of love Sango, somewhere on the way I just fell for him"

"Good" Sango hugged her friend and stood "It'll be good when he's up in two days, sleep now Kagome I'll show you some fighting techniques tomorrow"

"Thank you Sango" Kagome then snuggled back into bed by Sesshoumaru and cuddled to him "You better wake up soon my love" She brushed his lips with hers and drifted off to sleep...

It had been 2 days since the attack on Naraku and Kagome was waiting at Sesshoumaru bed side fidgeting "Kagome stop it" Inutaisho ordered "He will awake in good time"

"But what if the antidote didn't work?"

"Well there's only one way to find out" He walked over to Sesshoumaru and whispered something into his ear, suddenly Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and he sat up instantly

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome squealed as she jumped on top of him, she looked up at Inutaisho confused "What did you tell him?"

"I told him you were pregnant"

"But I'm not" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome in relief

"How long have I been out for?"

"2 days" Kagome smiled "You scared me" She kissed his lips tenderly, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close

"I'm here Kagome, I won't leave you again" _'No I will' _Kagome thought as she remembered what Jade told her "Naraku will be attacking soon, I feel it in my blood. We must train"

"Sango has taught me the basics and we are going to carry on training after Inuyasha and Miroku are done in the dojo" Just as Kagome said this Inuyasha walked in

"Kagome your turn, Sango's waiting for you"

"Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome then kissed her mate and stood "I'll see you after love" She then ran off

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru we've been looking after her" Inutaisho smirked "And you and I both know she **is **carrying a pup"

"That's why I don't want her training" Sesshoumaru said as he stood (Don't worry he's wearing trousers) "But there is nothing we can do at this time"

Kagome ran into the dojo and waved to her best friend "Are you ready Sango?"

"Yep" She smiled back, the girls then grabbed a Katana each when Kagome felt a wave of sickness hit her "Kagome are you ok? You don't look well"

"I feel..." She dropped the Katana and ran to the bathroom

Sesshoumaru was passing through the palace when he heard his mate in distress, he entered the bathroom to find her washing her face "Kagome what's wrong?"

"I was sick, not sure why though" Sesshoumaru pulled her to him and kissed her cheek

"I do" He took her into the gardens and sat her down on one of the benches "Kagome you're pregnant"

"What?" She gapped "Already? But she..."

"Who?"

"Oh never mind" She looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled "I'm glad to be having your child Sesshoumaru, I couldn't imagine having someone else's. They were about to kiss when the ground started to shake and the same blue light from two days ago appeared and revealed Jade

"He's here"...

**Wow that was one long Chapter, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. For my friend MOONLIGHT SHADOW HUNTRESS I will be involving some characters from DBZ later in my story.**

**Please review and tell me if you want anything added in this**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**This story is made for any fans who would like to have some of their ideas here, I will not take credit for the ideas and will give thanks at the beginnings of my new chapters**

**Thanks again**


	2. The Battle

Chapter 2 – The Battle

"He's here" Jade said as she unsheathed her sword

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked "Why do you have the Taisho crest on your forehead?"

"I wish I could tell you my lord" She whispered "I am of the future, Princess Kagome is supposed to die today. I am here to save her and myself" Kagome grabbed Jade's arm and whispered into her ear

"You told me that you're poisoned in the battle how can you be if you're not even born?"

"It would seem Naraku overheard what I told you and decided to alter time by attacking today, the idiot doesn't realize that he has saved both of our lives by doing so"

"Kagome care to explain?" Sesshoumaru asked annoyed

"Sesshoumaru I cannot tell you until this fight ends, it will interfere with the time line" Sesshoumaru nodded and unsheathed his Tokijen

"Stay behind me Kagome" She did so and Jade stood beside him, he noticed she was holding a sword that had Tetsusaiga's fang but Tenseiga's handle "I see who you are child" He said as he kept his eyes on the battle field "You are my child"

"You're annoyingly intelligent young as well I see" She smirked "You are correct I am your daughter, tell me how did you know?"

"My scent is all over you and you resemble Kagome"

"Good observation, grandfather didn't have any idea"

"Obviously" Naraku landed in front of them with Hakudoushi and Kagura as Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Co joined in the battle field

"Naraku you shall die here today" Inutaisho growled "Inuyasha take Hakudoushi, Sango and Miroku take Kagura, Sesshoumaru and I will take on Naraku...and Jade will"

"Glad to see you noticed me here" The Taisho army ran out and armed themselves

"Monomaru you and your men protect me mate and my unborn pup" Sesshoumaru ordered. They did so and the battle began...

Inuyasha used his wind scar to defeat Kagura so now Sango and Miroku were at his aid as he fought with Hakudoushi; Naraku had knocked Inutaisho unconscious and Sesshoumaru and Jade were working together which resulting in Naraku having wounds all over her body

"It is no use" Naraku spat "There is no heart in my body so I shall live"

"I know where your heart is Naraku" Jade smirked evilly "Inuyasha give me Hakudoushi's pendant"

"WHAT NO" Naraku growled "How did you know?"

"I'm from the future asshole" Inuyasha gave Hakudoushi the final blow and threw the pendant Jade's way, she caught it with ease and made it hover before her "The heart that lays in this pendant will return to its owner by my word, gods listen to my words and obey your princess of another world. NOW" The pendant cracked and Naraku's heart flew into his body

"NO" Naraku shrieked "I'LL KILL YOU" He dived for her but Sesshoumaru knocked him back

"Father" Jade called as he looked at her slightly surprised "Use the dragon strike on him as we give the finishing blow" Sesshoumaru nodded and lifted his sword in front of him

"DRAGON STRIKE" The blast flew right into Naraku's body

"CELESTIAL DRAGON SCAR GO" She shouted as a pink light erupted from her sword and shot through Naraku purifying him "Naraku this is your end"

"Curse you" Naraku shrieked as his body disintegrated into oblivion, the only thing left was a nearly complete Shikon Jewel

"It is missing one shard to be completed" She reached into her kimono and pulled out the shard "This is the only thing keeping me alive" She turned to Kagome who was now standing besides Sesshoumaru "Take this shard and reunite it with the jewel, do not forget to make an unselfish wish"

"But you'll die" Kagome said

"My end is near anyway" Jade shrugged "You're carrying me right now so think, I will be born again" She handed Kagome the shard "Do what has to be done" Kagome placed the shard in the jewel that purified instantly and the miko Midoriko appeared

"Princess Miko Kagome you and your family have saved the world from Naraku, you know how to rid the jewel. Make an unselfish wish my dear and all will be safe"

"I wish..." Kagome pondered on a non-selfish wish "Wait, I cannot make an unselfish wish because no matter how nice it sounds it is still selfish because I said it. There is no such thing as a non-selfish wish"

"You are a wise one Kagome, you have saved everyone" She bowed and disappeared along with the jewel "You saved me..."

"Well done..." Jade then closed her eyes and fell backwards, Sesshoumaru caught her and kneeled "You always pick me up when I fall over" She smiled weakly

"Tell me" He smiled "Since you are my daughter I think I deserve to know your name"

"Jade Taisho" She smiled back "Daughter to the greatest youkai and miko in history" Kagome kneeled beside them and took Jade's hand

"You saved me Jade" Kagome began to fill up "But at the cost of your own life, why?"

"I'd do anything to see you smile once again mother" She squeezed Kagome's hand and she grabbed Sesshoumaru's "Don't forget to spoil me when I'm born" She joked

"You seem spoilt anyway" Sesshoumaru smirked

"Indeed I am, and it's all your fault father" Her eyes then slid closed and she went limp in Sesshoumaru's arms. A blue light appeared to reveal a much older looking Sesshoumaru

"I shall take Jade back with me where she will awaken once your Jade is born, my Kagome has already return as well as my strength" He smiled "Thank you" Sesshoumaru lifted Jade and handed her to his older self "I can't remember you looking so young father" He said as he looked over at Inutaisho "It is hard to believe that I am older than you at the moment"

"And it's hard to believe that there is a Sesshoumaru that is well mannered" He smirked as he walked up behind the younger Sesshoumaru and wrapped his arms around his shoulders "So when does he begin to stop acting so cold"

"Jade's birth" He said "Holding her is like holding the whole world in your arms" He looked at his younger self and smirked "Hard to believe I was so short" He teased (He is the same height as Inutaisho at the moment)

"Well at least you still have your youth" Sesshoumaru joked back

"I must take my leave now, the time line is starting to close" He then looked over to Kagome "Gosh you're stunning" He winked. Kagome blushed and murmured a thank you "I can't remember the last time you were shy" He then placed his hand on the device around his neck "Thank you again" He then disappeared. Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru and hugged him

"We're safe" She whispered "We can raise our daughter with no worries"

"Something we all deserve" Inutaisho smiled as he stretched "Well whose hungry, hmm I smell dinner" He then wandered off to the dining room

"So my niece saved the world" Inuyasha smiled as he looked over to Kagome "She looks just like you"

"Thanks" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha walked over to them and pulled Kagome into his embrace "Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you and I deserved everything you threw at me" He kissed her forehead "I'm happy for you Kagome"

"Inuyasha...thank you so much" She leapt into her new brother's arms and cried with happiness. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru and frowned

"But I swear Sesshoumaru, if you hurt her it will be the last thing you ever do"

"You honestly believe you can harm me?"

"Yeah of course"

"Then let us settle this in a sparring match" But before they could go they heard Kagome's growls

"No more fighting today" She snapped as she grabbed their wrists "Let's go to dinner and act like one big happy family" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and shrugged...

Everyone were at the dinner table and were eating, Kagome wasn't that hungry but she ate as she knew Sesshoumaru would most probably force it down her if she didn't. She sighed and set her chop sticks "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked from beside her

"I'm just not hungry and quite tired" She stretched "I think I may go for a nap now"

"Why don't you go take a nice hot bath? It'll do you some good"

"Yes maybe I will" She then excused herself from the table and went upstairs for a well deserved bath. When she entered the hot spring she stripped out of her kimono and slid into the spring "That feels good" She moaned as she leaned against the wall

"Looks relaxing" Sesshoumaru said from behind her. She turned to find him leaning against the wall, arms folded and smirking

"It is" Kagome smirked back "Care to join me my lord?"

"Since you asked so nicely" He teased. He then stripped off and slid in next to her, he then pulled her into his lap and kissed her shoulder "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted and a little lonely, I haven't had you to myself in two days" He pulled her back against his chest and kissed the mating mark on her neck affectionately

"I'm here now" He whispered into her ear "You have me all to yourself" She turned on his lap so that she was facing him with each of her legs either side of him as she kissed him, his hands trailed down to her waist as hers flew around his neck. He ground himself against her and he groaned out in pleasure "I want to continue this in bed"

"We can't" She whispered into his ears "I don't want any harm to come to the baby and face to Sesshou you're an animal"

"Sesshou?"

"Yes Sesshou, my little sexy Sesshou"

"Fine then you can be my fiery hot little vixen Kags" He smirked back as he caught her lips in a passionate kiss "I thought you wanted a nap?"

"I will in a minute" She snuggled closer "Do you think anyone knows I'm pregnant?"

"Yes they all do...father bellowed it out earlier, I'm rather surprised you didn't hear him"

"Oh well" She then got off him and got out of the spring. She wrapped herself in one of the robes and looked down at her mate "You know what Sesshoumaru, I've been here for a little less than a week and it already feels like home" Sesshoumaru smiled and stood as he got out of the spring

"And so it should feel" He kissed her cheek and slipped on a robe as well "Inuyasha told me you are of the future, do you wish to return there to see your family?"

"Now that the Shikon no Tama is destroyed I cannot return home, I knew it was going to happen and I'm surprised I'm not as upset as I should be" She then smiled brightly at him "I think it is because I have my family here" She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him "I'm happy with the love of my life" He returned the embrace and picked her up bridal style

"You're the only person who has been able to shatter my ice barrier completely"

"Now now I believe Rin had managed to crack it" Kagome nuzzled his neck "I want to go see her"

"I shall dress and will bring her to you" By now they were in the bedroom and Sesshoumaru set Kagome down on the bed, he then slipped on his clothes and turned to his mate "I shall return shortly" He then left the bedroom. Kagome was about to get changed until she realized that she had left all of her kimono's in Sesshoumaru's mother's chambers, she decided to open his wardrobe and pulled out his haori. She slipped it on and tied his obi around it – it looked like a short dress on her

"Kagome" The door flew open and Rin ran in with Sesshoumaru following "I was glad when you asked for me" She jumped into Kagome's arms and giggled

"Well we haven't spent much time together have we" She kissed Rin's forehead as she sat on Sesshoumaru's lap who was now sitting back on the bed "Are you happy that I'm going to have a baby?"

"Yep, she's supposed to be that pretty girl isn't she?"

"Yes"

"Da- I mean Prince Sesshoumaru are you happy that you are having a baby?" Rin mentally slapped herself for slipping up

"Were you going to call me dad Rin?" Rin bowed her head in apology, Sesshoumaru ruffled her hair and smirked "You can call me so if you wish it Rin"

"And you can call me mom Rin" Kagome smiled

"Really?" She beamed "Thank you" She began to cry

"Oh Rin" Kagome wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead "You've been without a mommy and a daddy far too long"

"This is going to be fun" She said as she wiped away her tears "Wait until Jaken hears about this"

"You realize that you are a Princess like your mother now" Sesshoumaru said with a slight smirk

"I'm a Princess? Great now I can torture Jaken even more"

"And I'll help" Kagome joked "Come on then you, it is starting to get late"

"Okay" She smiled "Will you take me to bed...Mommy?"

"Of course" As Kagome stood Sesshoumaru took Rin from her arms

"Goodnight Rin" He kissed her cheek and cradled her in his arms

"Goodnight Prince...I mean Daddy" She kissed him back and Kagome lifted her into her embrace

"I'll be back now" She then carried Rin to her bedroom. When they arrived Kagome lay Rin in the bed and threw the covers over her "Goodnight my little one"

"Goodnight Mommy" Kagome kissed her cheek and blew out the candle

"Sweet dreams" Kagome then closed the bedroom door and went back to her own bedroom. When she entered she found Sesshoumaru smirking "What?"

"You've sent her to bed and it's only 8:30" Kagome smiled awkwardly and crawled into bed with her mate

"Can she tell the time?" He shook his head "Then we should be safe"

"Evil girl" Sesshoumaru teased as he lay down on the bed with her "I bet you'll do this when Jade's born" He kissed her shoulder and leaned up to her ear "My haori looks delicious on you" He then lay over her

"I bet it does" She smirked "What are you going to do about it?"

"As much as I want to? I want to rip it off but I won't for our pup's sake"

"Awe" Kagome giggled "Well you can keep me warm as we sleep"

"I can't sleep"

"Why not?"

"Because you wearing my damn haori is getting me in the mood"

"Well do you want me to relieve you of some tension?"

"You can't we'll hurt the pup"

"Not if I just pleasure you" The way she was looking at him caused shivers down his spine "Well?"

"If you wish it Kagome" Kagome rolled so that she was on top of him and began to unbutton his trousers _'Right come on Kagome, just remember what you've seen on TV and what your friends have told you' _Her hands were shaky that Sesshoumaru saw "Kagome you don't have to..."

"I want to" _'I just don't know how' _She pulled down his trousers along with his underwear _'Right do I use my hands, mouth or both?'_ Sesshoumaru saw her uncertainty and smirked

"Do you not know what to do Kagome?" She blushed and looked away "Do you want me to show you?" He then sat up, took her hand and placed it so that she was holding his member

"I know how to do that Sesshoumaru" Kagome snorted "I...was just thinking of what you'd prefer" He gave her a sure-you-did look until she began to move her hand slowly. He threw his head back and groaned

"Oh Kagome" He fell back on his elbows and watched as her little hand pumped his member "Kagome...use...use your...mouth" She removed her hand and replaced it with her mouth. She began to pump harder and faster and made sure that she was looking at him all through it. She felt his climax nearing and pumped even harder and faster "Kagome..." He groaned her name as he came, his breaths were heavy as she re-dressed him and climbed up to lay beside him

"Did you enjoy that?" He could only nod as his eyes started to close "Maybe we shall do this more often"

"...perhaps" He then pulled her to him and drifted off to sleep, she smiled at his sleeping form and traced his magenta stripes with her thumb

"Goodnight Sesshou" Not expecting him to answer she threw the covers over both of them and slowly drifted off to sleep...

A few hours later Kagome was awoken to a knocking on the bedroom door, she was about to answer it when she felt Sesshoumaru's hold on her waist tighten as he sat up slightly "Come in" He said tiredly. The door pushed open to reveal a very frightened and frail looking Rin "What is wrong?"

"I had a nightmare..."

"Come here Rin" Rin crawled up on the bed and Sesshoumaru cradled her into his arms as he lay back down "What was your nightmare about?"

"I dreamt Naraku came back and killed you and Mommy" She began to cry "It was so real I thought I lost my Mommy and Daddy all over again" Kagome kissed Rin's cheek and tried to calm her

"We're not going anywhere" Sesshoumaru's chest then began to send of waves of vibrations to Rin, he made a funny noise that sounded like a deep purr. Rin's tears faded and she fell asleep once again "Sesshou what did you do?"

"I did what Inuyoukai do to calm their pups" He said as he lay Rin in between them "Now get some sleep" Kagome nodded and went back into the world of the dreams with Sesshoumaru following closely behind her...

Meanwhile deep in the heart of the Northern lands 2 youkai, one in black the other in white stood in a dark room with a crystal ball in the middle. Inside the ball was an image of Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Rin sleeping in their bed "So the young Prince followed his father" The one in white remarked

"Well you know what they say, like father like son" The one in black mused

"He destroyed a good ally of ours" The white one punched the table that then crumbled to pieces "All with the help from those human girls, just as Cell spoke of"

"Why would I lie when I have come from the future to tell you this? Naraku was foolish not to listen to me and look where that got him" A youkai in green said as he stepped forward "When we kill the Prince he will scream my name as he dies...Cell"

"What shall we do about the women Cell? You told us that the woman was supposed to die" The one in white asked

"Calm yourself Freeza she will die. Her death has been postponed thanks to that daughter of hers, hmm Princess Jade Taisho of the future she didn't even mention me to her own parents. It is as if she wanted them to die"

"Perhaps she didn't want to alter the time line any further" The one in black said

"Perhaps you're right my good friend" He then smirked "We shall attack when Princess Jade is born and is of 5 years old, she will see her parents die and will be powerless to stop it" The youkai then circled around the crystal ball that had closed in on Kagome "Sleep while you can my sweet miko your end shall be soon..."

**Well how did you like Chapter 2? I hope it was good, I know it wasn't as good as the first one but I bet you want more**

**This is for you MOONLIGHT SHADOW HUNTRESS :)**


	3. The Princess

Chapter 3 – The Princess

Sesshoumaru was training with Inuyasha in the dojo "Come on little brother is that all you got?" He laughed as he dodged one of Inuyasha's pathetic attacks

"Not even close" Inuyasha shouted back. They clashed swords when Inutaisho ran in

"Father what's wrong?"

"Sesshoumaru upstairs now" He said breathlessly

"Why? Is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked a little concerned

"Hell yeah, Kagome's in labour"

"Damn it" Sesshoumaru then dropped his sword and ran to the 'delivery room' as Kagome liked to call it. When he arrived he found Kagome sitting in the bed breathing heavily with Sango sitting beside her and Rin sitting on the bed crying "Rin go to your room until someone fetches you"

"Ok Daddy" She then ran to her room. Sesshoumaru sat on the other side of Kagome and took her hand

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" She snapped "The pain's unbearable" She screamed out and she squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand "She's coming"

"Father where's the midwife?" Sesshoumaru snapped

"She's getting the supplies" Just as he said this the midwife ran in and stood at Kagome's feet

"Shall we begin?" She asked "Right now Princess Kagome I want you to give me a good push"...

This went on for at least 2 hours and Kagome was beginning to tire "You're doing very well Kagome" Sesshoumaru cooed into her ear

"Come on Kagome you can do it" Sango smiled

"Right one more push my lady" The midwife said "The head is out"

"I-I can't" Kagome cried "I'm too tired"

"Kagome just once more" Sesshoumaru said as he kissed her hand "Just one and it'll all be over" Kagome nodded

"For you Sessh...AH" She pushed once more and the room was filled with the baby's cries "Thank goodness" Kagome fell back against the pillow and got her breathing back

"Good girl" He smiled. Sesshoumaru then saw the midwife carry his new born daughter over to him

"Prince Sesshoumaru here's your little Princess" She placed the baby in his arms and he looked down in awe "I shall take my leave now" And she did so

"She's beautiful" Sesshoumaru smiled as he cradled her in his arms "She looks exactly like you Kagome" He said as he handed her to her mother

"Not exactly" Kagome mused "She has your eyes and markings" She kissed her forehead as she gurgled "Hello Jade" Sesshoumaru smiled and turned Sango

"Could you get Rin for me?"

"Of course" She then left

"I shall await for you downstairs" Inutaisho said "I will tell everyone that she is fine and healthy" He then went to everyone. Sango then returned with Rin in her arms

"Come and see your new baby sister Rin" Sesshoumaru said as he took her from Sango. Rin looked down at Jade and smiled

"She's so pretty" She beamed "Just like Mommy"

"I don't look pretty right now" Kagome teased tiredly

"True" Sesshoumaru smirked playfully

"Hey" She tapped him slightly "Sesshou take Jade from me please, I think I need a well deserved rest"

"Of course" He took Jade into his arms and kissed his mate softly on the lips "I'm proud of you Kagome" He then stood upright and took Rin's hand with his free one "I'll take Rin and Sango with me"

"Ok..." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep, Sango; Sesshoumaru; Jade and Rin then went downstairs.

"She is a beauty Prince Sesshoumaru" Sango smiled

"Just like her mother" He replied. By now they had entered the living room where everyone were waiting patiently, everyone stood as they entered and Sesshoumaru walked immediately over to his father "I thought you'd like to be the first to see your granddaughter" Inutaisho looked down at his beautiful granddaughter and smiled

"Our new Princess of Japan" He kissed her forehead and was a little surprised when Sesshoumaru handed her to him "Sesshoumaru?"

"It is a wonderful feeling to hold her father" Sesshoumaru then grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him to him "Don't you want to see your niece?"

"Bloody hell Sesshoumaru I haven't seen you this happy since that time when you locked me in the cellar" Inuyasha laughed, he looked at Jade in awe "Sesshoumaru can I hold her?"

"Yes Inuyasha" Inutaisho then passed his granddaughter to his son

"Gosh she is a beauty though" Inuyasha gently rocked her in his arms "Her eyes look so enchanting"

"Don't go falling in love with my daughter Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru teased

"I'll try" Inuyasha mused "Where's Kagome?" He asked as he handed the pup back to Sesshoumaru

"She's getting some rest, the birth really exhausted her" He replied "She did brilliant though, I think she'll be sleeping for a good while but she deserved it"

"Prince Sesshoumaru I think you'll be seeing to the baby tonight" Sango mused...

**4 years later**

A 5 year old Jade ran happily in the garden as Kagome and Sango watched in amusement "So Sango how long until your little bundle is born?" Kagome asked as she patted Sango's swollen belly

"I have another 4 months yet" She sighed "And it's all that lecherous monk's fault"

"Believe me it's worth it" Kagome smiled, she then turned to watch her beautiful daughter when she heard something

"Watch it wench" Jaken snapped as Jade pulled his ears "I mean it I'll hit you with my staff"

"Jaken do not speak to my daughter like that" Kagome ordered "Do so again and Sesshoumaru will sort you out"

"Do not threaten me you stinking human" Just as he said this Sesshoumaru walked out

"Jaken talk to my mate like that again and I'll kill you" He then turned to Kagome "What is the matter?"

"The imp just called our little girl a wench"

"Is this true Jaken?"

"He did Daddy he did" Jade said as she smirked evilly at Jaken "You're going to get it now" Sesshoumaru then kicked Jaken in the face causing him to go flying over the palace walls "I never knew frogs could fly" Jade giggled

"Come here pup" Jade ran to her father who then picked her and nuzzled her cheek "Have you been good during my absence?"

"I've been a little angel" She beamed "I'm going to go play with Rin in the front garden"

"Make sure you listen to her and don't go running off" Sesshoumaru then kissed his daughter's forehead and set her down

"Ok Daddy" She then turned, ran through the palace, out the palace doors and found Rin making a daisy chain "Hello big sister"

"Hey Jade" Rin pulled Jade into her lap and continued the daisy chain "So where have you been this morning?"

"Annoying Jaken in the royal gardens with Mommy and Sango"

"It's fun isn't it" Rin giggled. She then looked up and saw a group of 5 males and 1 female coming their way, Inuyasha came out of nowhere and stood in front of the girls

"Uncle Inuyasha" Jade began "What's wrong? Are they bad people?"

"I don't know" When they were at the front gates Inuyasha unsheathed his sword "Who are you? What is your business here in this palace?" Inuyasha then felt a hand rest on his shoulder

"It is alright my son, sheath you sword" Inutaisho said "Monomaru open the gates" As soon as the gates opened the group waltzed in and bowed in front of Inutaisho

"Hey Inutaisho, it's been a while" One of the males in an orange combat outfit greeted

"It has been, Goku" He smiled "Sesshoumaru is in the Royal gardens if you wish to see him"

"Thanks Inutaisho" Goku smiled. He then looked around and saw Jade, he noticed the crescent moon on her forehead and gapped slightly "Hey Inutaisho is she..." Jade ran into Inutaisho's arms and looked at Goku

"She's Sesshoumaru's daughter" He smiled back "She has her mother's beauty..."

"But her father's eyes" He added. Jade then pulled at her grandfather's haori to get his attention

"Can I go see Daddy please?"

"Of course" He then put her down "Rin take your sister to your father" Rin nodded, put Jade on her back and ran to Sesshoumaru

"The older girl is Sesshoumaru's as well?"

"She is Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter"

"But she's human, Sesshoumaru hates human" Inutaisho chuckled

"Wait until you see his mate then" They then made their way to the garden. The girls had just entered the garden to find their mother sitting in their father's lap

"Mommy Daddy" Jade called as Rin carried her over to them "There are some strange people here to see you" Sesshoumaru took Rin's hand and pulled her into Kagome's lap along with Jade, before Sesshoumaru could ask who his father interrupted them

"Sesshoumaru you have company" Inutaisho said as Goku and Co walked out behind him

"Well this is a surprise" Sesshoumaru smirked. They all got up but Jade remained in Sesshoumaru's arms whilst Rin just held Kagome's hand "How have you been?"

"We've been doing well I guess" He smiled "My mate died though but before she went she gave me a gift" He lifted a young boy that looked identical to him which was black spiky hair, a tail and an orange combat outfit "His name is Goten and obviously he's my son and you obviously know Gohan from our last visit" He motioned to his eldest. Before they could continue the woman of their group launched herself onto Sesshoumaru

"We've missed you Sesshoumaru" She snapped "You could've visited us" Kagome frowned at the woman thinking she was Sesshoumaru's ex-lover of something

"Umm 18 could you let me go" The girl identified as 18 left go and went back into her own mate's arms Vegeta who wore a Saiyan's fighting outfit, spiky black hair and looked as if he had a big attitude problem "I haven't been able to see you as I've been fighting with a hanyou called Naraku but he's dead now" 18 nodded showing she understood and motioned Sesshoumaru to look at a young boy with purple hair who looked like her and Vegeta

"This is our son Trunks he is 5 just like Goten" 18 smiled "How about you introduce us to your family"

"I was going to do but it seemed you would never be quiet" Sesshoumaru mused. He then pulled Kagome to him "This is my mate Kagome she's a miko and yes Goku she's human..."

"HA" Goku laughed "I told you that you'd end up with a human, that's karma, the one species you hate and you end up falling in love with a human"

"Yes Goku" Sesshoumaru sighed. Goku took Kagome's hand and kissed it

"Hello Princess Kagome" He bowed "It is lovely to meet you"

"It is nice to meet you too Goku" Kagome smiled "But please just call me Kagome"

"This is my adopted daughter Rin" He motioned everyone to look at Rin "She is also human and is 13 years old" Rin smiled and bowed "And this is my youngest daughter Jade" He said as he looked at his pup in his arms "She's 5 years old"

"Both your daughters are quite the beauty Sesshoumaru" 18 smiled "Hello Jade, you look just like your Mommy" Jade gave a shy wave and cuddled closer to her father "Awe she's so cute"

"18 don't forget you have a son" Vegeta said in his usual cold tone

"I know Vegeta but I want a girl too" She snapped "Don't talk to me in your all high and mighty voice" Vegeta gave an annoyed growl and turned away, Sesshoumaru smirked and turned back to Goku

"So Goku what brings you here?"

"Nothing good I'm afraid" Goku sighed "It would seem Freeza and Cell have returned there is also someone else but I don't know who he is"

"Any reason why?"

"I don't know but I've seen them around the area, we couldn't attack on our own so we came to you"

"I shall assist you in this fight Goku" Sesshoumaru answered "I'm sure father and Inuyasha will be more than happy to help too" Just as he said this Jade from the future appeared in front of them

"I don't have long Father so I will hurry with this" She said "My great enemy has faltered with the time line and has come to this time from mine and is here to attack my younger self" Kagome gasped "He sees me as a threat back in our time and wishes to dispose of me when I am helpless, I ask you this one thing father take my younger self away from here where I shall remain safe until I am strong enough to fight myself" Her form began to falter "I have to go the time mechanism is faulting" And with that she disappeared

"Sesshoumaru what are we going to do?" Kagome cried "Wherever Jade goes I'm going with her"

"Are you sure your world is sealed off Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked

"No, I always just assumed" She shrugged "What you want me to take Jade there?"

"And Rin" He replied as he handed her Jade "If you cannot pass through the well then we will have to move you to a different country until she is at least 16"

"But even if I pass through the well in my time, she won't learn how to fight"

"You can teach her miko skills" He then turned to Inuyasha "Inuyasha go with Kagome and protect her, Jade and Rin"

"WHAT!?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome gasped

"Please brother I need you to do this" Sesshoumaru replied

"Fine Sesshoumaru but on one condition" Inuyasha started

"What?"

"You've got to stop looking for ways for you to sit me with my beads of subjugation" Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded

"Deal"

"But Daddy I want to stay with you" Jade whimpered "I'll fight them" Sesshoumaru smirked and kissed her crescent moon

"It's only for a little while pup" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru

"You honestly believe I'm going to leave you?"

"You have to Kagome, for the sake of our pups" Kagome sighed and nodded

"Fine Sesshoumaru but you better be alive when we return" He nodded and kissed her lips

"You have my word, go and pack" Kagome nodded and took the girls upstairs with her...

A few hours later everyone was downstairs by the main entrance of the palace, Kagome had her trusty yellow pack around her shoulders along with her bows, arrows and she even wore her old school uniform (Still fits?). Sesshoumaru was to take her and the children to the well with Inuyasha but as of now, they were saying goodbye. "I'm going to miss you Inutaisho" Kagome said as she hugged her father in-law "Look after everyone won't you"

"Of course" He smiled "You take care of yourself" The children then ran into his arms as she moved onto Sango

"I guess I'm not going to see your baby after all" She cried as she hugged her sister like friend

"You'll see it, just not when it's born" Sango reassured "You just be safe ok?"

"I promise" Miroku then hugged her

"We're going to miss you Kagome"

"I'm going to miss you too Miroku, I AH..." Miroku's hand landed on her butt

"MONK" Sesshoumaru growled as Kagome leapt into his arms "Do not touch my mate like that" Soon everyone had said their goodbyes and Kagome, Inuyasha, Jade and Rin were now flying on Sesshoumaru's youkai cloud with him. Kagome clung to him not wanting to let go and felt as if the well came sooner than it should have, they landed in front of the well and the children launched themselves onto Sesshoumaru

"We're going to miss you Daddy" They cried in unison "Do we really have to go?"

"For your own safety" He kissed them and hugged them "Look after your mother for me" They nodded and gave one final hug before moving away to let Kagome through, she wrapped her arms around his waist in an embrace that he gladly returned

"You're the one I'm going to miss the most" She whispered "As soon as Jade turns 16 you better be waiting for me right here" He nodded

"I will" He replied "I love you Kagome"

"I love you too Sesshoumaru" He then leaned down and kissed her the same way he did when he fell for her, when they parted they hugged once more and moved away form each other

"Inuyasha train my daughter for me and look after them" Inuyasha nodded and took Rin's hand as Kagome lifted Jade into her arms

"You have my word big brother" And with that they jumped down the well. The blue light engulfed them and Sesshoumaru found that he was disappointed that the well was open, sure he didn't want his family to move countries but being away from his mate was far worse than anything evil

"I love you..." He whispered as he took to the sky and made his way back to the palace

Kagome, Inuyasha and the children climbed out of the well and went into the house that Kagome had once called home "Mom, Gramps, Souta I'm home" A glass being smashed was heard as Souta ran out and lunged forward towards his sister

"KAGOME" He wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned "We've missed you so much, we thought the well was sealed" Kagome's mother and grandfather came out and hugged her too

"I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner but I thought the well was closed too, you see we defeated Naraku and...well I'll explain all that later" Kagome smiled "These are my children, this is my adopted daughter Rin she's 13 years old"

"Hello Rin" Kagome's mother smiled

"Hey Rin" Souta gave her a thumbs up

"Hello there child" Kagome's grandfather nodded

"And this is my daughter Jade she's 5 years old"

"Hello" They greeted "Is she Inuyasha's?"

"No she's Inuyasha's niece" Kagome giggled as Inuyasha blushed "My...boyfriend's name is Sesshoumaru he's Inuyasha's older brother and I love him with all my heart, we've come here for a reason. I think we should go to the living room and discuss this..." Kagome then told her family about from when she asked Sesshoumaru to get back Inuyasha to their reason being here now "...so Sesshoumaru wants to protect us so he sent us here"

"Well we've got plenty of room so you're welcome to stay" Kagome's mom smiled "It will be nice to have the family back together again"

"Don't forget though Mom, when Jade turns 16 we are to return back home"

"I understand love" She kissed her daughter's cheek and turned to her new grandchildren "So are you hungry?" They nodded "Then I'll go make you some snacks"

For the next few years Inuyasha taught the girls the basics of fighting as Kagome taught Jade to use her miko abilities. Jade's strength increased everyday as she trained and loved the present she received from her grandfather on her 15th birthday which was a samurai sword, Inuyasha taught her how to use it and continued to train with it everyday.


	4. The Return

Chapter 4 – The Return

Kagome and Rin were in town browsing through the clothes shops happily, they were getting supplies for their journey back to the feudal era – home. Rin had turned 21 years old and was now a young and beautiful woman, she was no longer a child even if she acted like it sometimes. Believe me she could make men stop dead in their tracks when she walked past them.

Jade was 16 today and was home with her uncle training as usual, Kagome didn't understand her daughter. She had mostly grown up with just her mother but her attitude was one of her father's, sometimes she wondered if Jade would remember her father and would act like him to act strong

"Hey mom can I get that for Jade?" Rin asked as she pointed to an outfit on one of the shop's manikins, the outfit was a pair of trendy jeans and a black backless top with black style sleeves that weren't connected to the top itself but were as long as the elbow to the start of the fingers. It also came with a pair of black heeled boots with silver charms connected to them "I know she'd love it"

"Well let's check the price first" Kagome approached the outfit and read the price sign "£40 (Sorry I'm not that good on Japanese currency) well that is acceptable, of course you can get it for your sister Rin" Rin smiled and took the outfit to the counter where she paid with her own money

"Thank you" She took the bag from the woman behind the counter and followed her mother out of the shop and to the car park "So mom have we got everything for tonight?"

"Yes we have weapons, clothes, camping supplies and some food" They then went to a silver Aston Martin convertible and got in "I would have gotten Jade a car for her 16th but since we're returning home I didn't see any point" Kagome said as she started the car and began to drive home

"What did you get her mom?" Rin asked

"Well I cast some of my purification powers into her sword and I also got a that new IPod Nano she's been hinting about"

"You spoil her rotten" Rin smirked "I'm excited that we're going to see Dad again, what are you going to do when you see him?"

"Kiss him" Kagome smiled "And I'll hug him until he can't breathe"

"Trust you" She giggled. They had just pulled in at the house when a fully grown up Souta ran out frowning

"What's wrong bro?" Kagome asked casually

"Jade has been training all morning and is refusing to leave until you are ready to go down the well" Kagome rolled her eyes as they got out of the car

"I'm guessing she's in the back garden?" Souta nodded "Awe I'll be back now, do my favour Souta take the bags into the living room" She then around the side of the house and into the back garden to find Inuyasha shouting at Jade

"Listen Kid if you don't stop training I'll take that sword from your hands and will beat you with it"

"If you try to do so I will purify you" She said in a calm but arrogant way

"And if you do so Jade I will strip you of your miko powers" Kagome said as she neared them "Now sheathe your sword and come into the house, if you continue to train you will only exhaust yourself"

"Fine" She did as she was told and walked swiftly into the house

"How can that brat act like Sesshoumaru when she hardly remembers him? And Sesshoumaru never spoke like that around her anyway" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know" Kagome shrugged "She's a teenager" They then followed Jade into the house. Jade entered the living room to find Rin, Gramps, Kagome's Mom and Souta sitting on the couch with parcels in front of them grinning

"Did I miss something?" She asked with a hint of attitude

"Oh Jade darling please don't tell me you've forgotten your own birthday" Her grandmother smiled "Come on your 16 and we're going to celebrate it before you return home" Kagome came up behind her and hugged her

"Surprise" Jade let a small smile grace her lips as she sat down between her mother and Inuyasha

"Here's mine Jade" Souta smiled as he handed her a parcel, she opened it to reveal a pair of silver hoop earrings

"They are beautiful" She smiled "Thank you uncle Souta" She then closed the box they came in and set them down on the table

"I got you these love" Her grandmother smiled as she handed her two parcels. Jade opened the biggest one first that was a black leather back pack, not too big and not too small

"Thank you Nana" She said. She then opened the small one to reveal a box of expensive make up

"You don't need it but you need to remember you can be a girl as well as a warrior" Her grandmother smiled

"I love it"

"Here you are my great granddaughter, these have been our family for centuries" He handed her a bunch of throwing stars connected to a belt "You'll need these in the upcoming battle"

"These are greatly appreciated grandfather" Jade gave a respected bow to the eldest of the household

"Here you ungrateful brat" He then gave her a sheathe for her sword, it was decorated in silver crescent moons and was black

"Nice" She mused "I need one of these" She gave him a quick hug as Rin handed her a bag "Thanks sis"

"I got it for you today and I knew you'd like it" Jade pulled out the outfit Rin had bought not even an hour ago and grinned

"I love it so much" She hugged her big sister "Thanks"

"Here's your last present from the present time" Kagome smirked as she handed Jade the IPod Nano "You've been hinting for quite a while now" She kissed Jade's forehead and gave her a hug "And I put some of my powers into your sword"

"Thank you so much" She hugged her back "You're the best mother I could ever have" She gave her a genuine smile

"Jade come on let's get ready" Rin then grabbed all of Jade's presents and dragged her to their bedroom "Now I will give you the ultimate makeover" About an hour later Kagome and Inuyasha were packed and ready and everybody were waiting for Rin and Jade. Rin ran downstairs and called to everyone "May I present the birthday girl in all of her riches Jade" Jade then came downstairs in the outfit Rin bought her, wearing the make up her grandmother bought her along with the back pack which had the IPod in and she also had her now fully sheathed sword around the belt she wore that her grandfather got her

"I never knew she could get any more beautiful" Gramps smiled

"Thank you" Jade bowed. She then walked up to everyone and said their goodbyes, when that was over Rin, Jade, Kagome and Inuyasha entered the well house and jumped down the well. The blue light engulfed them and before they knew it they were at the bottom well and were looking up at blue sky instead of the well house ceiling

"Home sweet home" Rin beamed

"Kagome I'll take the girls up first" Inuyasha then pulled the girls and did so, he then came back down for Kagome and did the same. Kagome was shocked not to find Sesshoumaru waiting for her after he promised to

"Where is he?" Kagome asked herself more than anyone

"Perhaps he's ran into some youkai"

"W-what if he's been attacked and killed" She panicked

"Then I wouldn't be standing right here would I?" Kagome turned to her side to find Sesshoumaru leaning casually against a tree "Hello Kagome" They walked slowly to each other as Inuyasha, Jade and Rin watched. Kagome placed a hand on his face and began to cry

"I've missed you so much" He wiped her tears away with his thumb "I thought you were dead when I didn't see you"

"I told you I would be here for you when you returned" He then leaned down to her and kissed her lovingly on the lips, a kiss they haven't shared for 11 years. When they parted they stepped back from each other and Rin pounced onto Sesshoumaru

"Daddy" Even though she was a woman she was still small enough for him to pick her up, he held her close and kissed her cheek "I missed you so much"

"You've grown so much Rin" He smiled "You're a woman now" She smiled back and nodded. Sesshoumaru then looked down to Jade and smiled, he walked over to her and lifted her chin "You have grown a lot too Jade, I had to leave you when you were only 5 and now you're 16. I've completely missed your childhood"

"I wish you were there for me too father" He noticed the way she spoke and frowned

"Father?" He kneeled in front of her as he repeated that word "Since when have you called me father?"

"I apologize if I've offended you" She bowed her head

"Jade what has happened to your cheery self?" He asked "Why are you acting like...me?"

"She started to talk like that when she was 12" Kagome said "I don't know what happened"

"Why did you change all of a sudden Jade?" Sesshoumaru asked

"So that it won't hurt you as much when my duty is fulfilled"

"Are you speaking of this war of Freeza and Cell?" She nodded "But you are not to fight in that battle, I am not allowing it. At least not now, I wish to train you myself first"

"There is no need I am to die anyway" Kagome gasped at her words "When I turned 12 I had a vision of my older self and she told me that she has seen the future and I am to die, her dead self was talking to me. I have to do this so that everyone else will live"

"The future can be changed again Jade I will not let you die"

"You are right father the future can be changed but fate cannot" Sesshoumaru stood and she wrapped her arms around his waist "I'm sorry to throw this at you but I have to"

"And you think that if you act colder to us we won't miss you as much? Jade I couldn't care how you looked ugly or spoke terribly I would still love you the same" Kagome said "We all would" Jade looked from her father to her mother

"I'm sorry" She whispered as tears fell from her eyes, Sesshoumaru pulled her closer

"Do not be sorry for nothing" He kissed her forehead and brushed her tears away "A Princess does not apologize to nobody without reason to" He smiled "Come now we must return to the palace before we're seen, Cell and The Northern lands are out to get us so we must keep out guard up" He then turned to the bushes "Jaken AhUn come here" Jaken and AhUn emerged from the bushes and bowed in front of their Lord

"Yes Prince Sesshoumaru?" Jaken bowed

"Rin ride AhUn, Jade I suggest you do the same" Rin got onto AhUn but Jade just shook her head

"I prefer to walk" She smiled. They then set off to the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru was on guard in front of the group whilst Inuyasha was on guard at the back of the group

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome began "Where is your father and Goku? I thought they would have come with you"

"It is too dangerous to leave the palace unprotected at the moment, there has to be either my father or me there at all times"

"Oh I see" They continued to travel down the path when a group of youkai jumped out and surrounded them

"What beautiful women you have with you Prince Sesshoumaru" One snickered

"We shall take them for our own purposes" Another one spoke

"We are in luck to find such beauties in mating season" The third one laughed as he licked his lips

"Try to touch either one of them and you shall perish" Sesshoumaru warned "Leave now or die"

"Yeah you heard him you lust sick beasts" Inuyasha added

"GET THEM" They shouted

"Kagome take the girls and run" Sesshoumaru ordered, Kagome did so and dragged the girls away, two saw them run off and went after them. The girls came upon a stream which meant dead end

"Uh oh" Rin gasped

"Well there's nowhere for you to run now my pretties, come with us now and we won't be so hard on you" The two youkai offered

"I'd rather die" Kagome spat

"Works for us" Kagome then found herself fighting both of them, she knew she wasn't strong enough for them both and began to get scared but not for her life but for her daughters'. Jade sensed her mother's distress and unsheathed her sword

"Hey why don't you fight another youkai instead of a human? Afraid I'm too much for you?" Jade shouted trying to get their attention

"Brother you go for her whilst I take care of the miko" One then jumped in front of Jade

"Come on then girl let's see what you've got" Jade just stood there and watched as the youkai circled her "Fine if you are not going to come at me I'll come at you" He then dived for her, Jade moved swiftly and slashed him with her sword as she dodged. She landed beside the youkai who was fighting her mother and ran him through with her sword from behind, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, AhUn and Jaken ran through the trees and watched in amazement as the 16 year old took on two fully grown youkai "Wench you shall pay for killing my brother" He then charged at her

"Pay with what?" She mused

"YOUR LIFE" Fire suddenly came to his hands and he threw them at her, Jade pushed her mother out of the way who screamed when she saw the fire engulf her daughter

"JADE" She cried "NO"

"The girl was too cocky for her own good" The youkai laughed, he immediately stopped when he saw pink lights fly out of the fire that soon revealed Jade standing there with no scratch on her body "Impossible..."

"Who do you work for youkai?" Sesshoumaru asked from behind "Is it Cell and Freeza?"

"I am in league with them" He stuttered "If I tell you who my master is you have to give me your word that you will not kill me" He said to Jade

"Very well youkai" She replied half bored

"My Master is Lord Phantom" Sesshoumaru went eye wide

"Then go tell this Phantom who exactly he is dealing with" Jade said

"Yes my lady" The youkai then shot off back to his Master

"Pathetic" Jade then helped her mother stand "Are you alright mom?"

"I'm fine" Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru walked up to them and passed them each a yellow pendant "What's this Sessh?"

"It is like a small time machine, it will take us back to the palace. It is too dangerous to fly and even walk back" When everyone had the pendant on Sesshoumaru told them what to do "Hit the yellow button...Now!" They all hit it and found themselves at the Western Palace

"Wow" Jade gasped "That was cool" She beamed

"Sesshoumaru where did you get these from?" Kagome asked

"Jade's future self gave them to Totosai and said we could only use them if he could build them, he succeed in doing so but we have to let these charge for at least half hour before we use them again" They nodded in understanding "Father is awaiting us in the throne room with Goku and Co. and your companions Inuyasha, let us go see him" They then entered the throne room were Inutaisho was sitting at the throne speaking with Sango whilst everyone else just eat their lunch at the dining table, Inutaisho looked up when he felt his son's presence

"Sesshoumaru you returned early, I take it you used the devices?"

"Yes father we ran into some trouble on the way"

"Not too much I hope" He then stood and made his way down to his sons and family "Inuyasha it has been a while my son" He hugged his son and Rin "I missed you too little one" He then walked up to Kagome and kissed her cheek "I've missed you too my daughter"

"As have I Inutaisho" Kagome hugged him and stepped back as she pulled Jade in front of her "She's grown into a beautiful young lady" Inutaisho kneeled in front of Jade and took her chin

"My my you are a beauty indeed, I remember you being pretty when you were 5 but not as pretty as this" He kissed her forehead and smiled "It's good to have you back my granddaughter"

"It's good to be back" She smiled

"It is isn't it" Kagome added. Suddenly Sango launched herself onto Kagome "Sango..."

"Kagome I've missed you so much, do you know how hard it is to live without your sister whilst raising her godson?"

"Godson?" Kagome beamed and hugged her friend back "I'm honoured"

"He'll love you" Sango smiled "Kohaku come here" Kohaku ran from his father's side and to his mother's "Kohaku this is Kagome, Kagome this is Kohaku..." After everyone was reunited with their family Goku and his group came in

"Sesshoumaru you're home" Goku smiled "And you've brought the lovely ladies back I see"

"Yes I have" Sesshoumaru smirked "And you better not womanise any of them...that goes for you too monk" Miroku looked at him innocently "Do not grope my 16 year old, am I understood?"

"Yep" Miroku nodded "What about Kagome?" He heard Sesshoumaru's growl and cowered behind Sango

"Wimp" Sango scoffed. 18, Vegeta and a now 16 year old Trunks walked over to Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Jade and Rin

"I bet you're glad to be home Kagome" 18 smiled "I know I couldn't go years without Vegeta"

"Well I obviously could because Sesshoumaru is a pain and I need a break once in a while" She laughed. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the waist and turned her to him hard

"Am I really Kagome?" He teasingly growled "Perhaps I shall throw you down the well then" Kagome leaned up to him until their noses were touching

"I'd like to see you try" He then caught her lips in a dominating yet soft kiss

"Sessh save it for the bedroom" Goku smirked. They parted and glared at him jokily

"Gosh you've grown Jade" 18 smiled "Do you remember my son Trunks?"

"Vaguely" She replied "But it's nice to see you again"

"It is nice to see you again too Princess" Trunks replied with a short bow, Jade looked into his eyes as he did the same to hers.

"Don't get any ideas" Sesshoumaru and Vegeta said as they pulled Jade and Trunks out of their trance "And that goes for you too" They said as they looked at their mates. Just as they were going to continue talking Jaken ran in huffing and puffing

"Prince Sesshoumaru the palace is under attack, they know that the Princess has returned"

"Kagome take Jade, Rin, Sango and Kohaku down to the cellar, Trunks go with them and protect them" Sesshoumaru ordered

"No" Kagome gripped his hand "I can't leave you"

"You have to" He then unsheathed his sword and turned to everyone else "Let's split up" They then ran to the doors and Trunks dragged the rest to the cellar

Sesshoumaru ran to the front of the palace where Freeza, Cell and Phantom stood grinning "So Prince Sesshoumaru I've heard you've brought your daughter home" Freeza smirked

"I bet she is quite the beauty" Cell added

"I am a little surprised that you followed your father's footsteps and mated with a filthy human" Phantom smirked "Like father like pup"

"Runs in the family...Uncle" Sesshoumaru replied...

**So what do you think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been on holiday and haven't had the time. Please review on what you thought, yes I know it was a little rushed but I was trying to get it finished before you all killed me**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	5. Family Reunion

Chapter 5 – Family Reunion

Sesshoumaru looked upon his barbaric uncle in sheer disgust, why has he returned to see his daughter? "Phantom why have you returned?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I want to see you daughter nephew, is that a crime?"

"Everything is a crime if it involves you" Suddenly there was an explosion behind the Prince, he quickly turned to find an unconscious Trunks being thrown to the floor and two guards dragging his daughter out "Release her!" Sesshoumaru growled as he unsheathed his sword

"Yeah release me or I'll purify your asses" Jade snapped

"What a charming child" Phantom mused "Bring her here" The guards threw Jade into Phantom's arms "What a beauty" He smiled

"What have you done to my mother and sister?" She demanded "If they're injured I will kill you" Phantom smirked and took her chin

"Feisty little thing just like you were Sesshoumaru" He never looked from the teenager "This girl has the strength of a miko and a youkai she will make a fine bride and will reproduce strong heirs"

"If you think I will mate you you've got another thing coming" She growled "Now tell me where are my family?"

"Now child how would I know if I've been out here all this time? I assume your sister is being guarded by one of your own guards whereas your mother is hiding behind the pillar behind me" He turned to the pillar and smirked "Come out girl I wish to see my nephew's mate" Kagome stepped out from her hiding place holding something behind her back "What do you have there?"

"Don't worry you'll know soon enough" Phantom pressed Jade up against him as he looked to Freeza and Cell

"Get her"

"Don't you dare" Sesshoumaru shouted as they went for Kagome. Kagome moved her hand from behind her back to reveal some sort of metal device

"Mom you brought it back with you?" Jade gasped

"Anything for your protection" Just as Freeza and Cell jumped for the miko she lifted the contraption towards them

"Jade what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked

"A gun" She whispered. Kagome then shot the two youkai dead "Nobody can survive such a thing in this era" Kagome turned to Phantom and aimed the gun at him

"Now release my daughter an I shall spare your life"

"Woman" Phantom stated "I have been told of your time and I am quite surprised that Cell did not see this coming, I will be able to dodge a mere bullet but can you?" He then pulled a gun from his kimono and shot her

"NO" Jade screamed as Kagome felt the bullet go through her, Sesshoumaru looked on eye wide and paralysed. Kagome held her wound and looked at Sesshoumaru and Jade and some blood trickled down her lip and to her chin

"I love you..." She then dropped her own gun and fell to her knees

"No..." Sesshoumaru ran to his mate and caught her before she hit the ground "Stay with me Kagome, I haven't seen you in years you cannot leave me now" Kagome gave him a soft and loving smile

"I know..." She gripped her wound harder "Care for our children" Her eyes then slid closed and she went limp

"Kagome..." He pulled her against him and held her there

"No...MOM" Jade screamed. Sango ran into the battle field armed with her Hirakotsu when she saw her sister/best friend dead in Sesshoumaru's arms

"KAGOME" She dropped her weapon and ran to Sesshoumaru's side "How did this happen? I know every weapon and have never seen any of them cause a wound like this"

"It was a weapon from her own time demon slayer" Phantom spoke "She brought it upon herself"

"You murdered my mother she didn't bring it upon herself" Jade screeched as she broke from Phantom's grip and grabbed her mother's gun

"Take Kagome" Sesshoumaru placed his mate in Sango's embrace

"Join your mother then" He then shot at Jade, she shot back and waited for the bullet to hit her. Sesshoumaru ran to save her but he knew he wasn't close enough to get there in time, Jade covered her face when she felt two strong arms grab her and pull her to the ground. She opened her eyes to find Trunks hovering over her

"Are you ok Princess?" Jade nodded speechless and let Trunks pull her to her feet

"Thank you" Sesshoumaru dived forward at Phantom and attacked him knocking the gun from his grasp "Dad..."

"Stay by Sango" Sesshoumaru ordered as he sliced his uncle's stomach

"Is that the best you can do?" Phantom then stabbed Sesshoumaru in the shoulder "Why don't you give up Sesshoumaru? Sleep forever with your mate?"

"I won't ever give up" Sesshoumaru shouted as he threw him back. Everyone had finished their part and had ran to the very battle field where uncle and nephew were battling "I have someone I have to protect"

"Youkai only protect themselves Sesshoumaru, has your human mate made you weak?"

"No" Sesshoumaru smirked "She's made me stronger" He then pulled out Tenseiga and threw it to his daughter "Use it Jade but it does not kill"

"Then...how?" She asked. Suddenly the sword glowed blue as she hovered over her mother, she looked down at Kagome and saw the beings of the never world "Get away from my mom" Using her instincts Jade sliced them in half and the sword no longer glowed. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she looked up at Jade

"I better be alive because if I find out you're dead you're so grounded" She mused

"Don't worry mom" Jade said as she fell to her knees "You're alive" She then hugged her mother

"Die Sesshoumaru" Phantom knocked Sesshoumaru to the ground and held the sword to his throat "Does anyone want to say any last words?"

"Yeah I do" Phantom turned to find Kagome aiming the gun at him "Eat this" She then shot the bullet, Phantom was about to dodge when Sesshoumaru knocked the sword from his throat, jumped up, grabbed his uncle from behind and held him still

"NO" Phantom screamed as the bullet hit him in the heart, Sesshoumaru threw him to the floor in disgust. Jade walked over to Phantom and smirked

"You say humans are weak and worthless but one has just killed you, tell me what does that make you?" Phantom spat up some blood and laughed

"A youkai who was caught off guard" He then closed his eyes and the laughter stopped

"Finally he's dead" Inutaisho said as he neared them. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and pressed his lips hard against hers

"I thought I lost you"

"Do you remember those years ago when Naraku knocked you into a short coma? You said you would never leave me again and you didn't, I knew I was going to leave you but I never knew it was going to be twice" She kissed him again and held onto him "I am going to make you the same promise that I will never leave you again" Jade smiled at her parents as she walked over to Trunks

"I wanted to thank you again for saving me earlier"

"Well it was no prob..." Jade kissed his cheek

"Thank you" He then took her hand and kissed it "So how about a date?"

"Don't get too comfortable" Both Sesshoumaru and Vegeta said

"One date please?" Trunks and Jade begged "We'll be good"

"No" They said firmly as they walked back into the palace

"We'll talk to them" 18 winked

"And that doesn't work we'll make them" Kagome smirked as she lifted her fist "Now come on let's go inside" They all then entered the palace and everyone was reunited again, Jade was standing by Trunks and they were both being watched by their father's

"Oh what the hell" Jade then pounced onto Trunks and caught his lips with hers, Sesshoumaru growled and went towards them when Kagome stopped him

"Jade Trunks I suggest you run" Kagome said

"Yeah we can't hold them off for long" 18 huffed. The two teenagers looked from their father's and to the exit

"Go" They both caught hands and ran for the exit

"Kids" Inutaisho sighed...

**I always find the last chapter is always the shortest but I run out of ideas and always do this at night, this is obvious believable that I did this chapter within an hour. MOONLIGHT SHADOW HUNTRESS I gave you a trunks/Jade just as you asked :) **


End file.
